


Celebrate Brave Sanctuary

by dark_blues20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Soulless Sam Winchester, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_blues20/pseuds/dark_blues20
Summary: Дин встречает Рождество с бездушным Сэмом.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Celebrate Brave Sanctuary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441381) by [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux). 



Глаза Сэма изменились. Сейчас взгляд младшего стал более хитрым и напоминал лисий прищур, брови поднялись выше, а зрачки были едва расширены.

Дин хорошо умел притворяться. Дин мог притворяться, когда они были вместе в машине, когда он видел макушку брата во время охоты, старший Винчестер даже мог притворяться, когда они говорили, пока Дин чистил ружье или ел, или когда они сидели в каком-нибудь замызганном баре.

Но стоило только поймать взгляд Сэма — цвет глаз которого остался прежним — как Дин вспоминал страшную и горькую правду. Это не его Сэмми.

— Куда теперь?

Дин не отвечал около минуты. Он только что вышел из душа, оставляя за собой капли воды на грязном ковре паршивого номера мотеля, и сейчас Дин копался в сумке в поисках относительно чистого полотенца. Им срочно нужно в прачечную.

Дин позволил полотенцу упасть и почувствовал на себе взгляд брата, в котором больше не было души. Старший Винчестер сглотнул и натянул нижнее белье, спрятав член, чтобы не подогревать интерес Сэма.

— Не знаю, — наконец ответил Дин, с усилием убирая дрожь из голоса. Он надел футболку, хотя знал, что она Сэмова, но понял это только после того, как поймал жадный взгляд младшего, который Дин замечал все чаще и чаще.

Правда в том, что Дин в последнее время едва функционировал. Иногда старший Винчестер думал, что продолжает жить чисто по привычке — только бытовые вещи приносили ему хоть какое-то утешение.

Дин пока не надевал штаны, потому что должен был узнать, чем закончится этот разговор.

— Хорошо, — сказал этот Сэм более поспешно, чем сделал бы настоящий Сэм. Бездушный Сэм практически не спорит, а соглашается с Дином, словно верный пес, — будто Дин единственный, кто может принимать решения за него. Казалось бы, Дин должен радоваться, но это пугало его до усрачки.

Упрямство Сэма, пусть и дико бесящее временами, — одна из вещей, которую Дин больше всего любит в брате.

— Ты устал?  
Сэм пожал плечами. Он сейчас вальяжно-расслабленный, но в то же время уверенный в себе — в нем больше не было подростковой неуклюжести и застенчивости его Сэма.  
— Я больше не устаю, — напомнил Сэм, положив руки на свои узкие бедра. — Но я могу погулять, пока ты спишь. Мы можем…  
— Нет, я… — Дин сделал глубокий вдох, доставая из сумки свои джинсы. Мысль о том, что Сэм — этот Сэм — смотрит на него спящего, нервировала. — Мы можем по пути заехать за кофе. Все в порядке.  
— Я поведу, — предложил Сэм, словно очень хотел угодить.

Дин сжал зубы, пока натягивал джинсы, позволяя им немного упасть с бедер, чтобы вытереть полотенцем голову. Сэм тут же уставился на открывшийся ему вид, словно он был одержим этой дорожкой жестких рыжеватых волосков.

Дин заметил это и подавил дрожь, пробежавшую по телу.

— Увидимся в машине, — сказал старший Винчестер, прежде чем исчезнуть в ванной.

***

— Приближается Рождество, — сказал Дин в тишине. Окна Импалы немного запотели из-за влажной флоридской зимы и жара, который исходил от тела Сэма. По крайней мере, это для Дина уже не было сюрпризом.  
— Да, — сказал Сэм, смотря на брата в темноте. Однако это прозвучало как вопрос: «ну и что?», от чего в груди Дина закрутился тугой комок боли.  
— Не знаю. Мы могли бы отправиться на север, где настоящая зима, понимаешь? Чертова Флорида не лучшее место, чтобы встречать Рождество.  
— Почему нет? Куча людей делает так каждый год, — Сэм произнес слова как голый факт, что привело Дина в ярость. Старший Винчестер вцепился в руль и смотрел на пустое шоссе, уводящее их из Гейнсвилла.  
— Да, идиоты так делают, — пробурчал Дин. Его ненависть к Флориде — не секрет. Дин потому и не горел желанием браться за это дело, потому что оно привело их в этот штат.   
— Я не буду украшать чертову пальму.

Сэм тихо фыркнул и покачал головой, и Дин почувствовал запах шампуня, исходящий от отросших волос брата. Дин скучал — скучал по временам, когда он зарывался лицом в копну волос младшего и вдыхал их запах.

— Хочешь украсить обычное дерево? — сейчас Сэм ухмылялся, почти дразня, как сделал бы настоящий Сэм.  
— Я хочу нарядить чертово Рождественское дерево, как нормальный человек. И мы будем ехать, пока не доберемся до снега, понял?

Руль жалобно скрипел под железной хваткой Дина.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — примирительно сказал Сэм, поднимая свои большие руки. — Как тебе угодно, Дин.

Даже в темноте Дин мог различить улыбку Сэма. Обычно это бы смягчило старшего Винчестера, он бы улыбнулся в ответ и потом дотронулся до длинных пальцев брата. Но здесь и сейчас не было ничего нормального и обычного. Может, никогда больше и не будет.

— Как мне угодно, — шептал Дин, нажимая на газ. Старшему Винчестеру хотелось отпустить руль и отправить машину — их единственный дом — в свободный полет, пока Импала не врежется в лес и не раздавит их обоих насмерть. Это было бы убийством из милосердия.

Но ни он сам, ни этот Сэм не заслуживают такой милости.

Дин снова сфокусировался на дороге, размял плечи и молился, чтобы пошел снег.

***

Снег начинался, когда они проехали Чаттанугу, и уже почти в полдень Винчестеры добрались до небольшого курортного города Гатлинбург, расположенного в горах Теннеси. Здесь повсюду были натыканы рекламные стенды, портящие пейзаж пестрящими вывесками о местных аттракционах, магазинах, ресторанах и мотелях. Зато валил снег, укрывая все вокруг в красивое белое одеяло.

Дин остановился у достаточного паршивого на вид мотеля, который они смогут потянуть по деньгам, и выключил двигатель. Старший Винчестер валился с ног от усталости, но он не дал себе времени, чтобы поддаться чувствам.

— Пошли, — сказал Дин, выходя из машины.

Дин взял номер на пять дней, затащил сумку внутрь и упал на ближайшую кровать. Он отключился еще до того, как в номер зашел Сэм.

Когда старший Винчестер проснулся, в тесном номере стояла сплошная тьма. Дин включил лампу и обнаружил, что другая кровать по-прежнему пустая и совсем не тронутая. Он даже не знал, почему до сих пор брал двухместные номера — возможно, это просто жалкая попытка ухватиться на прошлое.

Сэм ушел, но машина была на месте, и уже через минуту Дин начал волноваться за младшего: удосужился ли он надеть теплое пальто, ушел ли Сэм выпить чашку кофе, чтобы согреться, или же он просто блуждает под падающим снегом, медленно, но неумолимо попадая в холодный плен зимы?

Умом Дин понимал, что тело Сэма прекрасно выдерживает холод, жару, как и отсутствие сна или приема пищи — бездушный мудак только и делает, что пялится, трахается и убивает — но Дин ничего не мог с собой поделать, ведь это все еще тело Сэма, и он будет переживать, так как это единственное, что у него осталось от брата.

Дин пошел в продуктовый магазин и взял самое нужное: молоко, кофе, сахар, хлеб, макароны и пять упаковок пива. Дин купил достаточно льда, чтобы хранить все продукты, и не особо сильно задумывался над остальным содержимым своей тележки: трехметровое Рождественское дерево, две коробки гирлянд, еще пара коробок игрушек и ангел, которого старший Винчестер выбрал потому, что он был очень похож на маму.

Подарок для Сэма Дин выгрузил в последнюю очередь, даже не взглянув на него, потому что не хотел передумать.

Дин все еще украшал дерево, когда младший вернулся около полуночи, принеся с собой холодный воздух, пакет из Макдоналдса и поднос с двумя большими бокалами.

— Счастливого Рождества, — сказал Сэм, стуча зубами от холода и стряхивая снег с волос. На его щеках был яркий румянец, а руки замерзли и потрескались. Но казалось, что Сэма это совсем не беспокоило, пока он улыбался совсем не плотоядной улыбкой, раскладывая еду на небольшом столике перед Дином.

Старший Винчестер решил устроить перемирие в честь Рождества.


	2. Chapter 2

После ужина Сэм отправился в душ, не закрыв за собой дверь. Из-за пара, выходящего из ванны вместе с ярким серебром флюоресценции, волшебство рождественских огней немного потускнело.

Младший вернулся мокрый и обнаженный. У Сэма никогда еще не было такого накаченного тела — мышцы брата были напряжены так, что перекатывались под кожей, пока он пересекал комнату, проходя мимо Дина, который методично развешивал игрушки. Сэм уселся в кресло и раздвинул ноги, продемонстрировав во всей красе своей огромный член.

— Мог бы и приодеться, — сказал Дин сквозь зубы, прикладывая дополнительное усилие, чтобы не раздавить игрушку в своей руке. Он специально не смотрел на брата, не реагировал на прожигающий взгляд младшего, на жар, исходящий от тела Сэма, или его запах.

— Помнишь, как я пропускал завтрак, чтобы лучше сделать тебе минет? Чтобы ты мог трахать мой рот так долго, как нам хотелось, и меня бы не вырвало?

Голос Сэма был практически невинным, словно он спрашивал, помнит ли Дин рождественские сериалы, которые они смотрели в детстве по телевизору. Дин проиграл битву с игрушкой, но вместо того, чтобы раздавить ее, уронил на пол, и красные осколки теперь напоминали кровь.

Старший Винчестер наклонил голову и закрыл глаза, заставив себя сделать вдох.

— Остановись, — прорычал Дин.

Скорее, умолял.

Сэм встал и пошел к брату, словно хищник к добыче. Дин застыл на месте и не двигался, когда Сэм остановился у его спины.

Дин знал, что Сэм хотел его только по памяти, из инстинкта. Это всего лишь говорил в нем животный голод. Совсем не так, как было раньше с Сэмми. Тем не менее, Дин выгнулся, словно кот, и отставил зад — возможно, сейчас в нем взыграли собственные инстинкты.

— Ты несколько часов мог делать мне римминг. Хотел, чтобы моя дырка была такой же мягкой, как киски девок, которых ты трахал, не так ли?

Руки Сэма были на бедрах Дина, сжимая их практически до синяков, он целовал шею брата и его самое чувствительное место за ухом, от чего у старшего Винчестера затряслись колени.

Конечно же, бездушная сволочь помнила об этом.

— Сэмми, — умолял Дин, прикусив нижнюю губу. Он держался рукой за стол, чтобы они не упали на дерево.

— Я был подростком, Дин, — выдохнул Сэм, облизывая покрасневшее ухо брата. — Ты кончал в меня, когда я еще и школу не закончил.

Воспоминания о том Сэме, о его вкусе, звуках, которые он издавал, вырвали из Дина стон, от чего в груди стало больно.

— Суть в том, — продолжал Сэм с тяжелым дыханием, притираясь голым членом о зад Дина, — мы, прямо сейчас… не будет самой извращенной вещью, которую ты когда-либо делал, не так ли?

— Ты не мой Сэмми, — стонал Дин, запрокинув голову на широкое плечо Сэма. Они сейчас двигались так, словно Сэм уже был внутри него.

— Нет? Тогда откуда я знаю, что тебе нравится? Как тебе нравилось насаживаться на мои пальцы, пока ты трахал меня? Однажды практически целиком принял мой кулак — в тот год, когда твои часики тикали, Дин. Ты тогда был в отчаянии. Я прекрасно помню, как твоя дырка сомкнулась вокруг моих пальцев, — говорил Сэм, гладя пах Дина через джинсы, практически сжимая его член.

— Я всегда хотел дать тебе все и даже больше, — ответил Дин, и его лицо покраснело от этой горькой правды.

— Мне пришлось умолять, чтобы ты дал мне тебя трахнуть. Ты чувствовал себя слишком открытым. Слишком уязвимым. Не хотел отдавать свою задницу, только если это не был мой день рождения.

— Или Рождество, — выдохнул Дин. Он сейчас с потрясающей ясностью представил, как этот Сэм трахнет его со всей силой своего мощного тела, чтобы утолить желания и животный голод.

Дин чувствовал, как пальцы Сэма возились с ремнем и молнией на его джинсах. Старшему Винчестеру казалось, что сейчас его сердце стучит в ушах.

— Впусти меня, — шептал Сэм. Он стянул внезапно расстегнутые джинсы Дина вместе с его нижним бельем. Старший Винчестер чувствовал, как пульсировал член младшего рядом с входным отверстием.

Сэм целовал Дина в шею, очищая языком грязную и потную кожу брата.

— Боже, Дин. Впусти меня в это роскошное тело. Я так блядски по нему скучаю.

Дин внезапно осознал, что Сэм просит, что инстинкты не взяли полностью над ним верх, поэтому младший просто не схватил и не нагнул его, используя лишь слюну в качестве смазки.

— Нет, — сказал Дин, сделав глубокий вдох, чувствуя, как головка члена младшего уже начала вталкиваться в его тугой и сухой вход. Он стиснул кулаки и увернулся в другую сторону, натягивая белье и джинсы.

Старший Винчестер оглянулся и посмотрел на Сэма, вспомнив жестокую реальность — это лишь тело брата, а все, что делало Сэма Сэмом, исчезло.

Секс с этим Сэмом будет самым худшим предательством, которое Дин себе никогда не простит, когда вернет своего Сэмми.

Сэм смотрел на него. В его взгляде была настоящая ярость, а рот от растерянности сложился в тонкую линию.

— Ты не дашь мне трахнуть тебя? — прямо спросил Сэм.

Дин застегнул джинсы и заправил ремень. Он внезапно почувствовал себя слишком маленьким для всего этого, но все же смог посмотреть на брата и бороться за лидерство.

— Нет, — ответил старший Винчестер.

Сэм застонал, запуская руки в свою гриву. Дин смотрел на стоящий красный член Сэма, с головки которого капала смазка. Старший Винчестер до таких интимных деталей знал этот член, что это граничило с одержимостью. Дин облизнул губы.

— Ты отсосешь мне? — мягко, почти умоляюще спросил Сэм. Левой рукой он держал свой член, а правую направил в сторону волос Дина, явно намереваясь поставить того на колени.

Дин оскалился, отвел руку брата и обошел его стороной, чтобы сбить накалившийся между ними градус. Щеки Дина горели, его член болезненно упирался в джинсы, и ему так хотелось трахаться, что это напоминало манию. 

— Мы не можем просто… обняться? — слова вырвались у Дина, прежде чем он пожалел об этом. Старший Винчестер надеялся, что когда Сэм вернет себе душу, он не будет помнить ничего из этого.

Младший смотрел на него с непроницаемым лицом.

— Ты хочешь обняться? — член Сэма все еще стоял, он положил руки себе на бедра и смотрел на Дина со вскинутыми бровями. — Ты шутишь?  
— Послушай, я просто… — Дин вздохнул, обводя рукой комнату. — У меня есть игрушки, чтобы украсить елку, у нас еще в запасе целая бутылка рома, «Рождественскую Историю» [1] бесконечно крутят по кабельному. И… у меня даже есть для тебя подарок.

Дин подбежал к своей кровати и схватил уже упакованный подарок, торопясь вручить его Сэму, словно утешительный приз. Сэм смотрел на подарок с поджатыми губами, словно что-то просчитывал в уме. Он одарил Дина непроницаемым взглядом, а потом взял сумку и ушел в ванную. Сэм так сильно хлопнул дверью, что игрушки задрожали на дереве.

— Блядь, — тихо выдохнул Дин, не осознавая, что до этого он практически все время не дышал. Он уронил подарок Сэма на стол и сел в кресло, смотря на свои ладони.

Дин внезапно понял, что еще никогда в своей жизни он не чувствовал себя настолько одиноким.

Сэм вышел из ванны полностью одетым. Младший взял пальто со своей нетронутой кровати и открыл входную дверь, впуская в номер клубы снега.

— Куда ты идешь? — с трудом сказал Дин. Его голос дрожал, а глаза предательски блестели, когда старший Винчестер смотрел на лицо брата.

— Я вернусь до того, как мы уедем, — ответил Сэм, даже не удостаивая Дина взглядом, пока закрывал за собой дверь.

Наступившая тишина была практически невыносима. Дин схватил еще не открытую бутылку рома со стола рядом с подарком Сэма, слепо сорвал печать и начал вливать ром себе в горло.

И так началось самое безмолвное и одинокое Рождество Дина Винчестера.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - художественный фильм американского режиссёра Боба Кларка в жанре рождественской комедии, рассказывающий о событиях 40-х годов. В 2012 году картина была включена в Национальный реестр фильмов США.


	3. Chapter 3

— Что это?  
— А? — Дин отвлекается от попытки распутать рождественские огни и смотрит на изогнутую линию спины и плеч Сэма.

Сэм стал очень хрупким после того, как стена в его голове была уничтожена этим сукиным сыном-ангелом. Младший похож на раненое животное, а его волосы отросли еще больше, прикрывая уставшее лицо. Сэм смотрит своим внимательным щенячьим взглядом, и этого достаточно, чтобы Дин бросил все и пошел к брату.

— Что там у тебя? — нежно спрашивает Дин, садясь на диван рядом с Сэмом, расположившимся на полу в домике Руфуса.

Старший Винчестер запускает пальцы во все еще пышную шевелюру брата и массирует ему голову. Дин так отчаянно хочет защитить Сэма, что приходится приложить все силы, чтобы не прижать младшего к себе.

Сэм держит в руках какую-то коробку, и Дин сразу же узнает упаковочную бумагу и аккуратно завязанные узлы.

— Дин? — Сэм смотрит на него, и голос брата слишком нерешительный и тревожный, чтобы Дин солгал.  
— Это для тебя, — говорит Дин, усевшись на пол рядом с братом так, что их плечи соприкасаются. — Я купил это для тебя в прошлом году, когда…  
— Когда у меня не было души, — заканчивает Сэм, который говорит об этом намного спокойнее, чем Дин когда-либо сможет. Старший Винчестер только кивает, не в силах отвести взгляд от рук младшего, почти благоговейно трогающих упаковку. Когда Сэм снова смотрит на брата, в его взгляде видна надежда.  
— Я могу его открыть?  
— Эм, — начинает Дин, и его пульс учащается. — Да. Да, если тебе хочется.

Сэм улыбается, и их взгляды наконец встречаются. Это глаза его Сэмми — взгляд, который предназначен только для Дина, — такой мягкий, отрытый, обнажающий всю душу. То, что не смог бы сделать бездушный Сэм, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь.

Это напоминание, что его младший брат вернулся, в самом деле вернулся. Дин справится с разрушенной стеной в разуме Сэма, с припадками, с возможным присутствием Люцифера в данный момент в этой комнате. Дин справится, потому что Сэмми прямо сейчас улыбается ему.

Дин не может сдержаться и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать потрескавшиеся губы младшего.

Сэм разрывает бумагу с нетерпением маленького мальчика и потом долго смотрит на подарок, не говоря ни слова.

— Я знаю, что это банально, — говорит Дин, не смотря на подарок. Он хватает рождественские гирлянды, чтобы занять руки. — Это и тогда было дурацкой затеей. Я только подумал… Не знаю, может, ты бы захотел напоминание…

Дин чувствует теплые руки Сэма на своем лице, и младший разворачивает его голову в свою сторону. Сэм с такой силой целует его рот, что Дин просто закрывает глаза и тонет в брате, выдыхая в уставшее лицо Сэма.

После поцелуя Винчестеры продолжают держаться друг за друга. Сэм сидит на коленях Дина, обняв брата за шею. Подарок — это их фотография в рамке, которую они сделали, когда провели ночь в полях Небраски, потому что у них закончился бензин, как и деньги, но ночь была теплая, и они нашли старую одноразовую камеру в багажнике Импалы. Сейчас фотография лежит на бедре Сэма, умоляя взглянуть на нее.

Это было давно — в их самые счастливые годы, как о них думает Дин, когда он только что выдернул Сэма из реального мира и вернул в их собственный мирок, предназначенный только для них двоих.

Сэм сделал фото, когда они лежали на одеяле, а его голова была под подбородком Дина. Они улыбались — в их улыбке сплелись вместе удовлетворение, веселье и любовь, которую больше никто в этом мире не сможет познать или понять.

— Мне нравится, — шепчет Сэм — его Сэм — и глаза младшего буквально сверкают, когда он обнимает Дина и целует его.

И сейчас — впервые за долгое время — Дин верит, что у них все будет хорошо.


End file.
